Secretos de las emociones
by Feyris Nyan
Summary: Al encontrarse fuera de las conexiones con cualquier ser humano normal, la pequeña sin nombre quiere saber cómo se siente estar fuera de su líquido vital que "la mantiene con vida". Pero para lograrlo debe escapar de lo que la rodea, y de sí misma aunque no sepa cómo. ¿Podrá hacerlo? y ¿Qué pasaría después si lo logra?
1. ¿Quién?

_Hola gente bonita. Éste es el primer FanFiction que he creado en la página n.n Tengo otras anotadas por ahí en un cuaderno roto y desgastado de tanto usarlo, pero hay muchas más rondando en mi cabeza. Así que espero poder plasmarlas con oraciones y textos coherentes para su gusto. Espero que guste ñ.ñ_

_**Disclaimer:** Happy Tree Friends no es de mi autoría. Pertenece al equipo de Mondo Media._

_**Fiction Rated:** T (13+)_

_**Aviso/Advertencias:** Angst. H/C. AU._

* * *

**Inicio: ¿? POV.**

Aquí viene…de nuevo.  
Ésta vez es un líquido rojo. Espeso. Sube por mi extremidad, como la mayoría de las veces…mi cabeza. Ay, dolía.  
Las gotas que salían de mí no podían verse por el líquido transparente que me rodeaba, así que me daba igual soltarlas. Era lo único que podía hacer…era lo que más hacía. Pude sentir cómo mi rostro se contraía, y algo en mi interior comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido. No abrí los ojos ni la boca. Siempre era lo mismo. Los pinchazos ya casi no los sentía, de hecho, sólo me dolían las sustancias que me inyectaban. Aunque no abriera los ojos, podía saber el color, la consistencia, el grado de dolor, e incluso el sabor de las mismas. Ésta vez era agria y quemaba, pero no moví ninguna parte de mi ser. Como había dicho, solo contraje la cara.  
No sabía en absoluto porque hacían ése efecto, ni para qué, ni quién lo hacía. Sólo sentía, casi siempre era dolor. Quemazón, picores, pinchazos, calambres, todo era lo mismo en distintas fases y niveles.  
Escuché voces, variadas, de distintas personas. Eso lo sabía, las escuchaba muchas veces cuando no tenía cosas en el cuerpo…y bueno, no entendía nada. Me esforzaba mucho pero algo me lo impedía, ya que recientemente (y después de pensarlo bastante) supe que algo estaba mal con mis oídos. Tal vez era por todas las cosas que me habían inyectado a lo largo de mi existencia. Si, tal vez era eso…aunque no estaba segura.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me había puesto a pensar. Dejé de hacerlo cuando entendí que no me servía, porque nunca iba a saber en donde estaba, ni qué me hacían, ni…quién era. Lo último que había podido captar alguna vez fue: "Reacciones psicológicas". Reacciones psicológicas. ¿Qué era eso? No tenía sentido para mí, así que jamás traté de darle algún significado. No me servía para saber siquiera cómo se llamaba el líquido en el que estaba sumergida. Después de darle vueltas al asunto millones de veces, dejé de distinguir las palabras o lo que fuera que tuviese sentido. No tuve que hacer ningún esfuerzo: algo se me había incrustado en los lados de mi cabeza...duro. No dolía, pero me inquietaba.

Ahora que volvía a pensar me daba cuenta de algo. Solo me tenía a mí misma.

Algo en mi interior se agitó nuevamente. ¿Es que nunca saldría de ahí? ¿Mi vida se basaría simplemente en cosas que pinchaban, pensamientos nublosos sin sentido, agua y dolor? ¿Ninguna respuesta concreta? ¿Qué pasaría si algún día decidían dejarme salir?  
O… ¿Qué pasaría si eso nunca pasaría?

Me moví aunque no quería hacerlo. Junté mis piernas y las atraje a mi torso, agité mis manos y me los llevé al rostro. No abrí los ojos. Nunca lo había hecho, nunca pude ver en donde estaba. No podía...no quería. El miedo me llenaba como un veneno poderoso, mucho más que aquellos que me habían dado contra mi voluntad.  
No detestaba, ODIABA, que me hagan esas cosas.

Mi mente se dirigió de nuevo a una dirección que nunca había podido siquiera tener una palabra, haciéndose la pregunta: ¿Quién soy?

**Fin: ¿? POV.**

* * *

- ¿Y bien? –Preguntó él, con impaciencia- ¿Ya averiguaste su principal factor? –

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no le contestó de inmediato. Su enojo se debía más bien a sus constantes palabras de interrogación en varios momentos del día, más que a la pregunta estúpida que le había hecho en ése momento.  
Suspiró, y se relajó un poco, sintiendo cómo se sacaba un extraño peso de encima. Parpadeó un par de veces, ignorando el leve dolor que sintió en sus hombros de tanto contraerlos («El estrés es malo» pensó), y lo miró fijo.

- Sabes perfectamente que los objetivos de mi trabajo no se desarrollan de un día para otro. –Contestó ella con voz dura– Y sabes también, Morrigan, que si hubiese descubierto algo más habrías sido uno de los primeros en enterarse. –Contestó con sorna esto último.

Morrigan frunció el ceño, haciendo una leve mueca. Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más, ambos dirigieron sus miradas ante un sonido que provenía de un elegante parlante plateado ubicado en una esquina del techo del salón en donde estaban, avisando que, a continuación, alguien (a quién nunca habían conocido) hablaría.

- Científicos biólogos No. 80 y 81, Morrigan James y Krodophaff Fannia, presentarse en la oficina principal del piso subterráneo 22-x ahora mismo. - La voz masculina recitó la frase con voz monótona, y casi al instante se oyó una especie de pitido que indicaba que el mensaje había finalizado.

Ambos psicólogos no necesitaron mirarse para que supieran a qué iba el breve mensaje.  
Fannia se sacó sus anteojos de marco oscuro, para luego depositarlos en un estuche de cuero al que luego dejaría en el compartimiento -casi- oculto que había en una pared del laboratorio, el lugar donde estaban. Pero al último segundo se arrepintió, y se los guardó en el bolsillo derecho de la bata profesional que tenía puesta.  
James dejó unos documentos que había escrutado antes de la breve ''discusión'' en un escritorio blanco, y miró hacia la puerta que la mujer había abierto.  
Salieron. Ella cerró con llave el despacho. Caminaron por varios pasillos vacíos de gente, y de decoración alguna. El techo remontaba en cuadrados de luces blancas y frías, sin dejar nada de yeso al descubierto. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, pero en algunas partes del edificio éstos tenían algún tipo de azul profundo encima. Krodophaff y Morrigan habían recorrido ésos pasillos azules muy pocas veces.  
Ahora estaban por recorrerlos de nuevo.

Llegaron al ascensor, que lucía nuevo y casi elegante, a pesar del paso del tiempo.  
«Dieciséis años» Pensó él. Extraño pensamiento mientras esperaba paciente. Dieciséis años era el tiempo en que él estaba ahí.  
Cuando los dos subieron al cubo de metal espejado, ella presionó unos cuantos botones y la puerta se cerró. Las leyes físicas hicieron lo suyo, dirigiéndolos al subsuelo a una velocidad más rápida de lo normal. Ninguno se sintió mareado o afectado por la gravedad, ya habían vivido suficiente tiempo ahí como para que algo les revolviera las tripas.

Llegaron a su destino después de caminar pasillos que parecían infinitamente azules. Las puertas de seguridad que estaban enfrente suyo se abrieron sin hacer ruido alguno, dejando a la vista a varias personas (unas 15) vestidas como ellos mirándolos. Como si los hubiesen estado esperando, aunque ninguno tenía un rostro de enojo o sorpresa. Solo eran miradas inexpresivas, por lo que no se sintieron incómodos cuando entraron. No tanto.  
Un tipo de mediana edad, al que conocían muy bien y a la vez no, se les acercó. Su pelo negro y corto contrastaba un poco con los de ellos, y no iba con bata: tenía un traje formal, como el jefe director del grupo de Biología y Evolución que era. Les estrechó la mano en un gesto de cortesía.  
Extrañamente, les sonrió diminutamente.

- Bienvenidos, científicos No. 80 y 81. Por favor, únanse al grupo. - Su voz tenía una mezcla extraña de excitación con calma.

Habían sido el último par en llegar, así que no tardaron mucho en organizarse y acatar las órdenes del jefe, que lucía un poco impaciente por dirigirlos hacia una escalera que conectaba a un piso que nunca habían visto. Ni el uno ni el otro dijo algo de aquello.

Cuando el personal se encontró con dos puertas del más puro y duro acero inoxidable, se dieron cuenta de que lo que había del otro lado, fuera lo que fuera, iba a sorprenderlos.  
El director se adelantó, como si de una clase de primaria se tratara. Explicó que las puertas estaban cerradas las 24 horas, pero que cada una semana solo los jefes directivos y los directores entraban a determinar, tomar notas, sacar conclusiones, y a observar detenidamente el progreso del trabajo hecho por ellos mismos, cosa que sorprendió a todos. Aunque ninguno dijo una palabra, el hombre de traje adivinó lo que obviamente estaban pensando. Era muy predecible.

- Como ustedes sabrán -dijo, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa- el propósito de sus experimentos es intentar encontrar respuestas a preguntas que no son necesarias formular por el momento, pero que todos aquí saben cuáles son. Cada gota de cada sustancia que ustedes crean en sus respectivos lugares, lo "probamos" y analizamos en un ser que, justamente, está detrás de estas puertas. Un ser que ustedes nunca han visto, pero que deberían temerle de no ser porque está totalmente inconsciente. -calló, como esperando que le hicieran un millón de preguntas a la vez, pero ninguno de los científicos abrió la boca. Por lo que continuó- Si bien no es un peligro ahora mismo, en algún tiempo lo fue. Pero les contaré ésa historia en otro momento. - Cuando decía esto último, les dio la espalda mientras sacaba una tarjetita roja con una inscripción, y la apoyó en una tableta de un material translúcido y fino. Después de unos segundos emitió una luz verde, dando el aviso de que las compuertas estaban a punto de abrirse.

- La finalidad de todo esto se las explicaré en cuanto todos estemos adentro de la sala. No se asusten si es muy grande. -Morrigan no sabía si lo decía en serio o en broma, pero sospechó esto último al ver una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro del jefe- Es necesario que sea así. Pero por ahora... - Las compuertas se separaban, dejando arrastrar una leve brisa cálida, una luz se coló por la abertura que se iba agrandando cada vez más.

Lo que vieron no se lo esperaban ni en sus mejores sueños.

* * *

**~ -Editado- ~**

_Bueno bueno. ¿Qué les pareció? Tratándose del primer capítulo, ¿gustó o no gustó? ¿Quieren continuación, o quieren que me tire a un pozo? No es muy largo pero creo que es poquito complicado de entender, lamento un poco eso ya que en realidad espero que ustedes, mis queridos lectores y/o escritores, no se aburran con eso. Pero en fin, lo irónico de esto es que en estos días (de estrés) estoy con mucha tarea y cosas para estudiar en el colegio. Y ¿adivinen qué? Me vino bastante inspiración en menos de dos horas, como para completar este capítulo._

_Como ya dije, es mi primer capítulo de mi primera historia publicada en Fanfiction, así que no se sorprendan si meto cualquier banana. (?)_

_**ɸ** Si tiene alguna duda o queja, mande un mensaje a mi Inbox.~_  
_**ɸ** Si tiene alguna sugerencia o crítica, escriba un review.~_

_**Miau.-**_


	2. Interior

**Sentí algo agitarse ahí afuera.**  
**No supe cómo. Sólo lo supe.**

* * *

– Krodophaff, ¿usted qué opina? –

La mujer de 34 años giró bruscamente la cabeza al darse cuenta de que el director le hablaba a ella ahora. Parpadeó y frunció los labios en una mueca confusa, sin saber qué decir.  
Tanto ella como los demás "niños exploradores" (_eso parecemos nosotros_, le había dicho James en un momento) se habían quedado absortos en lo que tenían frente a sus ojos. No era lo que había en el resto de la sala, eso mínimamente les llamaba la atención comparado con lo que había adentro de esa… ¿pecera gigante? Era lo más acertado para describir aquello: Vidrio, líquido transparente, pequeños tubos y mangueras de metal, alguna aguja o jeringa…y la criatura.

– Pues… –Dudó, mucho. Nunca había visto algo así, por lo que lo expresó en voz alta– Nunca había visto algo así… –

– Oh si, querida, lo entiendo. En fin. –Continuó el jefe sin siquiera esperar alguna respuesta coherente del grupo. Paseó la mirada por todos ellos, eran muy parecidos pero a la vez muy diferentes. Los cabellos azules de todos (excepto de él, que era negro) tenían distintos matices y nombres: Krodophaff tenía un azul eléctrico, Ferginan azul obscuro, Volkova tenía matices entre negro y azul obscuro, Morrigan tenía el azul más claro, aunque no estaba cerca del turquesa. El resto tenía tonos muy parecidos entre sí. Despertando de su trance (aunque no había durado ni 5 segundos), continuó– ESTO, mis queridos científicos calificados, es el resultado de sus años de estancia, experimentación y progreso aquí, en la empresa científica más grande del Noroeste de Asia, "ADAF", fundado en 1925 –Infló su pecho, como demostrando que estaba orgulloso de todo lo que había pasado en todos esos años. Se relajó, y sonrió un poco– y, a la vez, la más ocultada. El objetivo de cada una de las personas que rondan por aquí es encontrar respuestas. Respuestas a los misterios del universo, y ¿qué mejor manera de empezar con nosotros mismos, los que habitamos en el planeta Tierra? Nuestro hogar nos brinda muchas posibilidades para todo, la única incógnita es averiguar _cómo_ hacerlas realidad. Bien, ahora, lo que ven es una criatura no identificada, descubierta por el creador de la empresa que están pisando ahora mismo. Si leen atentamente el cartel que está al lado de su acuario, podrán saber qué tipo de ser vivo es…o, al menos, lo que es hasta donde hemos podido saber. –Carraspeó, indicando que podían acercarse a las pequeñas letras situadas a un costado.

Se acercaron. James arqueó una ceja levemente, había dado por supuesto que era una cosa realmente repugnante a sus ojos aunque no lo expresaría de tal forma. Todo lo que alguna vez le había dado asco se había eliminado para siempre de su sistema como motivo para asquearse o vomitar siquiera. De todos modos, en realidad esperaba algo con dientes torcidos de vampiros, piel asquerosa y oscura o llena de moho, ojos que destellaran con odio hacia la humanidad con sed de matar y probar sangre de niños, gigantescas pezuñas que amenazaran con cortarte por la mitad o algo cosas así. Del estilo de un monstruo de las películas.

Pero, sin embargo, no era EN ABSOLUTO parecida a algo así.  
La criatura a primera vista parecía una adolescente, o quizás más joven. Una chica de cabello rojo bastante puro, desnuda y sorprendentemente pálida. Estaba rodeada de un líquido transparente (no supo si era agua u otra sustancia incolora), que de cierta forma la hacía mantenerse en equilibrio con el nivel del agua, estaba exactamente en el centro de su estancia en el acuario. Puesto que estaba abrazándose a sí misma la parte de adelante no era muy visible, ni siquiera se le veía la cara (si es que tenía), pero el cuerpo indicaba (debido a la forma y suavidad que presentaba a simple vista) que era una chica. Los tubos de respiración y transfusión, así como algunas mangueras que salían de atrás, la hacían parecer una cosa amenazante. Pero si se la veía con un poco más atención, cualquiera podía darse cuenta de que no era una criatura normal.

No era algo humano.

Sin embargo…algo en su mente le dijo que tampoco era…¿peligrosa? ¿Eso decía el pequeño cartel? Se giró para leer de nuevo, y así confirmo lo que pensaba. _Las apariencias engañan._

Pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar un poco en el hecho de que parecía algo inofensivo. Inocente. Como una niña que juega con globos en un parque mientras ríe feliz. No en su totalidad, pero sí al menos un…

_Alto._ Interrumpió sus pensamientos bruscamente. Por más que las posibilidades eran escasas, siempre había que estar seguro al 100% de algo antes de llegar a algún acto o conclusión, era así como funcionaba su trabajo y su mente. Miró a lo que fuera que sea eso, y entrecerró los ojos. Sus extensiones ondeando lentamente no eran cabello, y a la vez sí lo era. Parecían púas, bien cosas duras o pinchudas y a la vez suaves como pelo recién lavado por un shampoo excelente. Pero parecía también una cosa inocente y hermosa, aunque a él no le importaba en absoluto, solo era una verdad. Eso era extraño, incluso para alguien que había pasado 16 años trabajando en un lugar donde lo extraño casi no existiera, alguien como él.

Frunció el ceño. Debía ser cauteloso. No importaba su apariencia, importaba lo que demostraba y pensaba. Para eso debía comunicarse de alguna forma con ellos, ¿sabía hablar? ¿Escribir? ¿Algún tipo de lenguaje visual? ¿Algo? O bien, debía demostrar algo con sólo ver sus expresiones, sean faciales o corporales.

Durante esos minutos de preguntas sin respuestas concretas y pensamientos enredados, se giró para ver al jefe. Este miraba a algún punto indefinido con el rostro marcado por una mezcla de excitación y calma.

Fannia, al igual que los demás, había pensado algo parecido a lo de James. Esperaba algo de terror, no una (¿niña?) hermosa pero oculta criatura bajo aguas tan transparentes como el mismo aire cuando no tiene hojas o suciedad.  
Miró de reojo al director quién estaba ya preparado para dar explicaciones más complejas.

– No tienen que preocuparse por eso. –Dijo, refiriéndose a la cosa encerrada– No tiene nombre, pero para referirnos a la criatura la apodamos "La puercoespín". Como ven, sus cabellos parecen púas y agujas de las más filosas y dolorosas que puede sentir el cuerpo humano, por eso mismo la sedamos y la colocamos en un acuario permanentemente para evitar que rompa su vidrio y que escape. Evitamos también que destruya todo el progreso que la empresa ha logrado durante estos años. Pero lo más importante es que evitamos que destruya a la raza humana. Como les he dicho, es peligrosa aunque su apariencia no lo dicta. –Terminó de decir.

– Profesor, hablando de esto, ¿por qué está tan seguro de que es algo tan amenazante? –Preguntó seriamente uno.

– Me alegra que preguntaras eso. –Contestó, sin emoción alguna en su cara– Cuando recién empezaba a desarrollarse ADAF, nos encontramos con muchas criaturas como ésta. –Señaló a La puercoespín– Tratamos de contactarnos con ellos pacíficamente, pensábamos que eran humanos mutantes pero con buenas intenciones, como animales inocentes. Sin embargo, mataron a tantas personas como pudieron sin ningún remordimiento en el proceso en cuanto nos acercamos…incluso a una distancia tan prudente. Los que sobrevivimos, que no éramos ni la mitad del grupo que investigaba a las criaturas, tuvimos que matar a algunos y a capturar como pudimos a otros para la debida investigación que estábamos tratando de hacerles. Entre esos, capturamos a ésta criatura inhumana. –

– ¿Y qué pasó con los demás? –James comenzaba a interesarse en el relato.

– Murieron. –Simple y sencilla respuesta, nada de rodeos. Esa era una estrategia que le gustaba emplear al director– En un descuido de parte de unos alumnos (así se refería a los que eran de categorías inferiores a la suya: es decir, a casi todos) incompetentes, casi todos trataron de escapar rompiendo sus jaulas o acuarios. No queríamos hacerles daño, es más, la empresa había propuesto una regla que todos debíamos respetar: las investigaciones eran lo más pacificas posibles para evitar algún odio o rencor de parte de nadie. Pero en ésa ocasión tuvimos que evitar más muertes de las que iban a haber, por lo tanto no tuvimos otra que matarlos a todos. – Finalizó.

La mayoría guardó silencio ante esto.

– Si todo lo que dice es cierto, entonces, ¿por qué nadie supo de esto? –Fannia se adelantó, expresando la pregunta que casi la había mareado de sólo pensarla.

– ¿Cuestionas lo que acabo de decir? –El hombre pelinegro alzó una ceja.

– Por supuesto que no. –Contestó ella– Sólo es aplicación de la lógica. Fue algo peligroso, y según usted hubo muchas muertes en ése entonces. ¿Cuántos eran en el grupo? ¿50…o más? Si fue así, ¿por qué nadie supo de esto? –Su pensamiento tenía sentido, o al menos eso pensó su compañero.

– Éramos 80. –El director habló en un tono neutro, pero por un momento sus ojos se clavaron con una mirada gélida en el rostro de la mujer– Los que sobrevivimos no fuimos más de 15, y escapamos por los pelos. El hecho de que nadie se haya enterado de esto era para no alertar a la población más cercana, aunque esté a más de 150 kilómetros de aquí. De haber sido así, la gente se habría agrupado para formar grupos de caza o esas estupideces para matar a esos peligrosos animales. ADAF evitó el rumor para evitar las consecuencias de acarrear más asesinatos de gente inocente. Se acabaron las preguntas. –Comentó lo último abruptamente. Sintió que había hablado demasiado, por lo que desvió su mirada de esa mujer y formó una pequeña sonrisa– La razón por la que los traje a ustedes, todos ustedes, es que he evaluado sus capacidades de razonamiento, sus aptitudes de ingenio y su profesionalismo en cuanto a la química orgánica y biológica. Todos han pasado las pruebas. Por lo que, a partir de mañana a las 07:00 AM, van a empezar a trabajar y a experimentar aquí, con la criatura. Ya no necesitan más animales como sapos o gatos. Como La Puercoespín no puede sentir dolor alguno en su cuerpo, no deben preocuparse por nada. No tiene los mismos receptores nerviosos que los seres humanos, y ha sido comprobado por gente de calidad. – Infló su pecho nuevamente, y señaló unos papeles situados en una pared no lejana de donde estaban. Los científicos se acercaron un poco para leer.

Algunos sonrieron levemente ante las noticias. Eran ciertas.

– Jefe, hay una pregunta que me está martillando la cabeza. –Dijo Volkova, parecía que en verdad estaba sufriendo por ello. El pelinegro alzó una ceja.

– Dígame, Volkova. –

– ¿Nos aumentará la paga por esto? –Preguntó, con un pequeño atisbo de timidez. Casi todos largaron una carcajada.

– Oh sí, claro que sí. –Rió levemente el hombre. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

* * *

**POV.**

Escuchaba las voces nuevamente, aunque no entendía absolutamente ninguna palabra, como siempre. Noté algo curioso: eran varias personas aunque hablaban pocas, muy pocas. Creí escuchar una voz de mujer muy seria pero no estaba segura. Luego, risas.

¿Cómo se sentiría eso?

Los distintos pero iguales recuerdos dolorosos seguían ahí, en mí misma. Aunque no estaban produciéndome comezón o quemadura alguna, se me hacía muy raro, pero disfrutaba el que no lo hicieran por supuesto. Me relajé un poco, prestando atención cómo el agua que me rodeaba se agitaba levemente. A continuación, escuché muchos...parecían manos que golpeaban contra algo…no, eran palmas que se chocaban entre sí. Sí, creo que eran eso. No sabía cómo sabía eso, pero por segunda vez no me importó. Hicieron un eco fuertísimo, que por suerte el cristal de mi acuario (hace unos días que sé en donde estoy realmente, ¡guau!) evitaba que llegaran tan profundos aunque el agua no ayudaba mucho a mis oídos. Por unos momentos me asusté, esto era nuevo, ¿qué estaban haciendo? ¿Era un nuevo tipo de prueba para mí? Oh, no…

Traté de concentrarme en lo que soy, o mejor dicho, en lo último que pude saber. Últimamente, además de en qué tipo de estancia estaba, descubrí que la piel de mis brazos, mis piernas, y también de mi rostro (en realidad, creo que en todo mi cuerpo, pero habían ciertas zonas que desconocía y no sabía ciertos nombres tampoco) era muy…suave, me gustaba. Totalmente contradictorio de lo que me hacían, ciertamente era una sensación bonita recorrer mi cuerpo con mis manos. No lo había hecho antes, al menos no conscientemente.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo: en todo el tiempo que había pasado allí (prácticamente, toda mi vida) lo único que había hecho era lamentarme por estar encerrada, contemplar el maldito dolor que siempre me provocaban ellos con sus agujas, tratar de escuchar algo de ahí afuera, llorar aunque no viera mis lágrimas. Sólo eso, nada útil por mí misma. Nada para tratar de salir de ahí.

Agité un poco mis manos y contraje la cara. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sabía que debía salir de allí, siempre lo había sabido. Siempre me lo repetía. No sabía de dónde ni quién me había infundido ése pensamiento…no, era algo instintivo.  
Instinto. Que rara palabra. A veces venían y recordaba algunas palabras (o pocas veces, frases) que no había las pensado antes. Era curioso que pensara en ello en esos momentos.

Me tranquilicé un poco, a continuación empecé a formular distintas formas de romper mi entorno.  
« _Un momento_, _¿romper? _» ¿Por qué sabía eso?

Me concentré. Debía concentrarme. No importaba el por qué ahora, lo único que quería era salir, encontrar la manera de hacerlo. Después de tanto tiempo, me di cuenta…tantos años…volvía a pensar coherentemente. Era como si una parte de mi hubiese despertado para tratar de abrirse paso a través de mi ser, de mi interior, casi lista para encontrarse con el dichoso exterior al que nunca había conocido. Quería…ser libre.

«_ ¡Sólo un poco de libertad por favor! _» Le grité a la nada sin sonido alguno.

Me encogí sin encogerme, presa de un sentimiento inexplicable.  
Con sorpresa, y al haberme perdido (literalmente) en mis pensamientos, me di cuenta de que algo que no era de mi cuerpo se estaba moviendo, y la sentí como tantas otras veces…la aguja, _la jeringa _que tanto me torturaba junto a esos líquidos de sabores y colores y texturas diferentes. Ay, el tan conocido dolor en las puntas de cada una de mis extremidades subía, lentamente…hasta llegar a mi cabeza. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerme más daño, abruptamente las agujas clavadas desaparecieron, y la sustancia azul con sabor ácido se evaporó de mi cuerpo.

Realmente no me lo esperaba. Y ahora que me acordaba, pocas veces había sucedido algo como esto. Suspiré de alivio sin moverme, lo peor había pasado…momentáneamente, tal vez. Pero había pasado.

Aún tenía que saber qué hacer. Para responder a mis propias incógnitas debía encontrar las respuestas en mi mente. Podía soportar un poco más estar ahí, al menos hasta encontrar alguna forma...Pero, ¿Cuánto?

**Fin POV.**

* * *

_**Fecha**: 22 de Abril.  
**Tiempo transcurrido**: 4 días desde el último pensamiento no registrado._

Desde que habían entrado ahí, todos trabajaban arduamente. Estaban entusiasmados.

« _Como jodidos cachorros que ven a su dueño después de pasarse el día afuera._ » Pensó el Jefe, Osaka. Al principio esto lo disgustaba, pero luego comprendió que para su propósito ésos entusiasmos estaban bien.

Sonrió. De hecho, eran emociones perfectas.

* * *

**POV.**

Pensaba que las cosas que me pasaban no podían ir peor.

Por supuesto, no había aprendido nada.

Esto era una cosa que se mezclaba con algo más potente. Para resumir lo que sentía en mi cuerpo de un momento a otro, me dije que era algo así: Agudo, lacerante, quemazón, palpitante, visceral, nervios crispados, golpes aquí y allá.  
Dolor en su estado más puro.

En los últimos tiempos había dado por hecho que lo que había sentido en los años estando ahí era lo máximo que podían hacerme, pero estaba equivocada, y bastante.  
Desde que escuché las palmas golpearse, desde aquella vez…no podía contraer mi rostro, ni siquiera levemente… ¿Qué me pasaba? Ni mis piernas. Ni recorrer con mis manos mi piel, lo que hacía para tranquilizarme. Nada, en absoluto.  
No era yo, sabía que no era yo. Ellos…habían hecho algo en mí. Esta vez algo distinto, me mantenían paralizada…no entendía nada, ¿por qué lo hacían? ¿Qué querían de mí?

« _Quiero dejar de existir. _» Me dije, soltando agua. Ahora sí, eso y pensar era lo único que realmente podía hacer.

Traté de mantenerme, de aferrarme a alguna posibilidad. Eso, aferrarme a algo, lo había hecho antes de sentir por primera vez lo más intenso y horrible que me habían hecho. Me había aferrado a la idea de salir de ahí alguna vez. Ahora sabía que era imposible, nunca iban a tener intenciones de dejarme salir.

« _¿Imposible?_ _¿Nunca?_ » No, no, ¡no! ¡Me negaba a aceptar eso!  
Ay, algo interrumpió mi súbito momento de fuerza. Mi cabeza me ardía horrorosamente. Traté de soltar algo de mi boca, el medio para expresar lo que sentía, para que pudieran escucharme, más no pude. Nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera intentado. ¿Por qué pensaba entonces que podía hacerlo ahora?

**. . .**

« _Si tan solo les pueda expresar cómo se sienten ésas cosas…_ » Mi pecho recibe algo parecido a un golpe con algo filoso…una puñalada.

« _Quiero mi preciada libertad…_ » Mis brazos…mis brazos se queman.

« _Tengo que salir…_ » Mi rostro se contrae.

« _Quiero gritar…_ _¡Por favor!_ » Mi cabeza va a reventarse.

**¿Qué estoy esperando?**

Mis únicas fuerzas, las que habían estado guardando inconscientemente para algún momento en que las necesitara, fueron expulsadas con súbito poder.

Y escuché algo explotar infinitamente en mi oídos.

**~Fin del capítulo~**

* * *

**Realmente lamento haberme tardado en subir esto. Estuve con una mudanza y la inspiración rara vez llegaba a mí, así que últimamente lo único que estuve haciendo fue escuchar un millón de canciones y traté de concentrarme en mis historias. Por suerte lo logré antes de perderme nuevamente n.n**  
**Nuevamente me disculpo~ prometo que el próximo capítulo se pondrá más interesante, y tengan por seguro que no voy a tardar tanto en subirlo queridas personitas lectoras.**

_**Miau.~**_


	3. Huir

**Capítulo 3**

_Fecha: 22 de Abril. 19:46 p.m.  
Los pensamientos de La Puercoespín no fueron registrados en ningún momento, ni siquiera al momento de su nacimiento prematuro. Se sabe por muy pocas personas que es un ser vivo con emociones como cualquier humano aunque no sea una de ellos. Al llegar al límite de su propia resistencia sin que Osaka o cualquiera de los científicos capacitados lo supieran, su cuerpo, alma y mente colapsaron con un estallido de sus propias púas que terminaron con la vida de algunas de las personas que estaban alrededor justo antes de que ella iniciara su tortuoso escape hacía la luz, lejos de la oscuridad permanente._

Ninguno de los que estaban en aquella gigante sala de observación y experimentación sabían que en algún momento pasaría.  
Ni mucho menos que sucedería en el día que Krodophaff y Morrigan experimentarían por primera vez con algo mucho más potente de lo que se había usado alguna vez para la criatura.  
En cuanto le inyectaron, lo que se suponía que era la supuesta cura directa contra la pulmonía aguda, para verificar que las ondas cerebrales respondían bien a esto, Fannia se giró para tomar nota de los movimientos de La Puercoespín, para ver cómo respondía a lo que ella misma había preparado. Pero al examinar sin querer el acuario supo que algo estaba…mal.

– James… –Le susurró a su compañero. Él no la miró, en cambio, se concentró un poco más en mirar ése brebaje verdoso que tenía en las manos. Aún no tenía las características ondas casi azules que debía tener el espeso líquido para la preparación de una nueva sustancia…– James. –Repitió, pegándole un levísimo codazo.

– ¿Qué? –La miró. Se sorprendió al ver que su rostro estaba pincelado de asombro y…algo más– ¿Qué te sucede? –Bajó la voz.

– Mira las… –No terminó la frase.

Cuando él se dio vuelta, enmudeció cómo ella. Contempló las, pequeñas pero visibles, grietas, que estaban formándose…lentamente, en el acuario. Fijó la vista en la criatura: se estaba moviendo.

Sin perder tiempo la mujer fue a avisarle a su jefe lo que estaba viendo. Podría ser una especie de revelación, una respuesta a algo que no se habían preguntado… ¡Algo! Tal vez…no, no lo sabían. James se quedó mudísimo con lo que estaba viendo, se inquietó aún más cuando notó lo que le había querido decir su compañera. Las filosas, largas y rojizas cabelleras se estaban moviendo de una forma anormal (aunque, después de todo, ¿qué había de normal ahí adentro?), casi amenazantes apuntaban hacia todos los ejes posibles.

– ¿Qué demonios está haciendo esa cosa? –Replicó con un dejo de asco uno de ellos. Volkova.

– Nunca había visto algo así, tal vez… –Alcanzó a decir alguien– Quizás…

* * *

Aquel hombre que estaba en medio de un hermoso prado, alzó la vista al sentir que escuchaba algo espantoso.

– Oye, ¿escuchaste eso? –Le comentó a su compañero de caza. Éste lo miró con cierta curiosidad.

– Por un momento pensé que había sido mi imaginación. –Repuso– ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a ver…?

– ¿Por qué no? –Se encogió de hombros– No creo que los niños hayan hecho semejante ruido.

– ¿En qué dirección fue?

– Hacia allá, pero no voy a ir caminando ahora. Prefiero tomar precauciones. Vamos a investigar con un buen camuflaje.

– Tu sí sabes. –Sonrió el otro.

* * *

Se podría decir que en estos momentos mi cabeza, no, _mi cuerpo_…ha explotado. O algo parecido.  
Dejé de estar rodeada de agua, de líquidos y de alguna cosa que me mantenía sujetada ahí dentro…de algo, en cuanto mi cuerpo se contrajo violentamente y unas cosas que tenía en la espalda (_«púas»_ me di cuenta) se lanzaron con rapidez. No entiendo nada, no sé qué está pasando, ¿por qué escucho gritos? Son muy fuertes…

En un momento estaba ahí, en mi lugar en el agua, y al otro estoy tirada en medio de algo suave y frío.

Abro mis ojos con lentitud. No sé qué hice, tengo frío, ya no hay calidez a mi alrededor, siento algo muy sólido debajo de mis manos, la mitad del rostro está pegado al frío, mi cuerpo entero está tocando el…suelo, eso. Me duele la cabeza, creo que ahora sí me había golpeado en serio. Miro sin mirar en realidad lo que hay aquí, llego a identificar algunas cosas: personas con ropa blanca, algunos corren y otros están manchados de rojo, veo a una mujer acostada con manchas en el cuello, ahí en esa zona donde más me gustaba recorrer mis manos. No tengo idea de qué pasó pero tampoco puedo hacer mucho, todo es borroso, la luz me quema los ojos a la vez que el frío piso me hace doler todo. Siento que se me aprieta el pecho y se me dificulta respirar. Un leve silencio reina en el lugar por un momento. Cierro los ojos.

De repente me acuerdo de mis objetivos. « _¿Estaré afuera? ¡Tengo que salir ya! _»  
Y mientras trato de pensar rápidamente me paro con energía por puro instinto, solo para caerme de nuevo. Estoy mareada intensamente y mi cabeza me arde.

« _¿A dónde debo ir? No, mejor dicho, ¿hacia dónde?_ » Solo tengo que salir de este lugar, no importaba a donde iba, cualquier lugar es mejor que estar sufriendo aquí con estas personas, eso lo sabía a la perfección. Por lo que tomando cierto impulso abro los ojos un poco y me dirijo hacia adelante corriendo…o algo así. De repente siento una sensación horrible, casi tanto como los pinchazos que alguna vez me dieron, en una pierna. Caigo de nuevo y grito, comienzo a gemir y a arrastrarme con dificultad…me duele mucho…pero algo me dice que es casi igual a las sensaciones que sentí alguna vez en mi pequeña estancia. La única diferencia era que ahora se concentra en un pie.

Aún veo borroso, pero a partir de aquí sigo a mis instintos. Localizo un hueco grande[*] en una pared, me dirijo hacía ahí tratando de pararme y correr nuevamente, a duras penas lo consigo. Alguien grita, me duelen los oídos, tiemblo de puro miedo y de frío, pero consigo salir de la sala. Corro por un camino largo, alguien trata de detenerme pero no puedo hacerlo. Ya no escucho nada, ya no veo claramente, mi miedo se evapora y corro hacia una maldita dirección lejos de aquí aunque me duele horriblemente el cuerpo entero. Al final me topo con una pared dividida en direcciones opuestas, y por poco me detengo. Doblo hacia cualquier lado, y una pequeña parte de mi mente registra que unas luces brillantes parpadean en donde estoy. No hago caso alguno, sigo corriendo.

Me siento como un animal herido, perdido, buscando una salida con desesperación.  
Tal vez es lo que soy. _Un animal_.

Extraño pensamiento en medio de una huida tortuosa. Pero ya no hay tiempo. Doblo por muchos recodos más, me estoy mareando, era como si me hubiesen puesto trampas en ese lugar para evitar que escape…quizás es así, y estoy corriendo a ningún lado.  
Pensando en que estaba escapando cuando no había salida alguna para mí.

Las lágrimas no tardan en llegar. ¿Por qué había pensado en que iba a ser así? ¿Nunca voy a dejar de ser tan estúpida?

* * *

[a partir de ahora la narración será en tercera persona]

* * *

– ¡Cielos! –Exclamó una voz femenina, sobresaltándose.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó un joven a su lado– ¿Te manchaste con algo? –Dijo en un tono con cierto toque cansado.

– Esto…no –Vaciló– ¿Dónde está Flippy? Tendría que haber aparecido hace rato… –

– Ahora que lo mencionas… –Contestó él, dubitativo– No lo sé. ¿No era que iba a buscar frutas? Se adentró en el bosque con los de caza. –Dijo.

– Si, lo sé. Pero nunca se tarda tanto. –Se preocupó– Tendríamos que ir a ver donde puede estar. –Esa proposición le hizo sonreír un poco.

– Petunia, ¿no crees que te estás preocupando demasiado? El muy tonto debe andar por ahí, seguro se entretuvo con algo. Ya sabes cómo es… –Esta última frase no le pareció muy convincente a ninguno de los dos. Flippy no era estúpido.

O al menos no lo era cuando se trataba de explorar el bosque. Ella hizo una mueca, pero lo dejó pasar. Habían veces en los que deseaba golpear a algo o alguien, pero sólo se desquitaba limpiando cosas.  
Cosa rara lo suyo, si. Pero eso era algo que le gustaba a Handy, su compañero de labores. Nunca se lo había dicho porque no esperaba que lo entendiera, pero el sentimiento era fuerte aunque trataba de no demostrarlo. Su orgullo era valioso.

* * *

Hablando de cierto tipo con pelo verde, ahí se encontraba él con su camarada en la copa de un árbol. Eran perfectamente invisibles entre el denso follaje, ya que se habían preparado física y mentalmente desde hacía mucho para eso.

Claro que para Sneaky no era problema, era un jodido experto según Flippy. Pero a este le costaba un poco, puesto que "su transformación" no era ideal para esconderse, sino para atacar y pelear.  
Además de que lo hacía cuando el frío era demasiado como para andar solo con ropa. Es decir, pocas veces.

Observaron el bosque en silencio. Aunque no había ni un solo ruido o sonido que interrumpiera nada, había algo que inquietaba a Flippy. No tenía ni idea de qué, pero el presentimiento era fuerte: desde que había escuchado como si algo se hubiese roto causando un estrépito ruido muy lejano, estaba intranquilo.  
Bueno, en parte la lógica era razonable. No era la primera vez que había escuchado algo así en los años que había estado allí, pero podría ir a investigar de qué se trataba. Además de que la dirección del origen ruidoso era la contraria a la de la "manada". O más bien, de la familia.

« _Si vamos por las ramas y atravesamos la línea, tal vez podemos ver lo que sucede sin ser vistos… _» Pensó, haciendo cálculos mentales. Claro que sabía que era arriesgado, en ningún momento debían dejarse ver ni ser escuchados por humano alguno. Si eso pasaba las consecuencias iban a ser terribles…para los humanos.

Suspiró. No quería hacerlo, pero a veces la supervivencia consistía en matar.

– ¡Despierta idiota! –Le susurró su compañero con tono ansioso– ¿Lo sientes? Algo viene hacía aquí… Prepárate. –Se puso en una posición curiosa.

Prestando atención a lo dicho, agudizó sus sentidos. La noche estaba cayendo, los pájaros habían silenciado hace rato, muchos animales que convivían con ellos se habían resguardado en sus hogares, y ambos se habían alejado bastante de la familia. Por lo que, si había peligro, sólo ellos dos estarían envueltos en aquello, no los demás.  
A lo lejos vio arbustos moverse violentamente. De pronto se le ocurrió algo.

– Escucha –Le dijo a Sneaky– Tengo un plan. –Se entusiasmó un poco ante lo que había pensado.

– Dilo ya. –Contestó este con ansiedad.

– Esa cosa, lo que sea que está corriendo a toda velocidad, va a pasar por aquí. No va a detenerse porque no nos va a ver. –Hizo una pausa mínima, y prosiguió hablando más rápido– Cuando siga de largo, bajaré y lo seguiré. Si es necesario, atacaré. Tú tendrías que hacer de campana. Cuando algo se me esté yendo de las manos, me esté siguiendo, esté desprevenido o lo que sea, agita las hojas aquí arriba con anticipación. _Solo_ si es una maldita emergencia, ¿entendido? –Instó.

– ¿Estás loco? –Sneaky se enojó un poco– No, ya sé. Siempre fuiste así de estúpido. ¿Cómo pretendes que tú bajes mien…? –Antes de poder terminar la oración, ambos se quedaron paralizados. La cosa se estaba acercando a una velocidad alarmante. Las plantas se agitaban violentamente y muchas se rompían, haciendo que se formara un camino irregular pero visible. Se escuchaban también…¿aullidos? Eso era lo más acertado. Parecía como si lo que fuera que sea aquella criatura (Supieron al instante que no era humano. Los humanos no alcanzaban ésa velocidad) estaba llorando de dolor o algo así.

Ajeno a que alguien lo estuviese observando, el ser pasó de largo a menos de 5 metros del árbol en donde estaban Flippy y Sneaky, sin intención alguna de detenerse.  
Con cierta sorpresa, ellos alcanzaron a ver una mata rojiza antes de desaparecer entre el denso follaje puramente verde.

– Joder –Se escuchó un susurro– ¡Sneaky, ve a buscar a Mouse! Yo me encargaré de esto, si tengo que pelear, lo haré. –Sin esperar respuesta rápidamente se bajó de un salto -casi- sin hacer ruido. Comenzó a correr, dejando a su amigo ahí arriba, atónito.

– Al carajo. –Dijo, un poco enfurruñado. Sin embargo, miró hacia todos lados para buscar indicios del peligro…que no había. Agudizando su oído supo que lo único que había de peligro por ahí tal vez era solamente la criatura y el oso. Después de unos segundos se alejó a saltos de ahí para buscar a otro camarada, un viejo pero 'explosivo' amigo que conocía muy bien. Aunque en parte no quería dejar al idiota de Flippy solo, sabía que estaría bien.

Al menos, era su presentimiento.

* * *

Próximamente se derrumbaría. Ya lo sabía: ni ella ni nadie podía soportar tal grado de tortura al correr de esa forma con un cuerpo en ese estado.  
Pero es que la necesidad de vivir, la adrenalina y la euforia por haber escapado (al menos, momentáneamente) nublaban su mente, haciendo que deje de pensar coherentemente. Ya no le importaba nada, solo corría hasta…bueno, no sabía hasta donde. Pasaba fugazmente al lado de mil árboles y aunque amagó varias veces en ningún momento se detuvo, pero más de una vez tropezó torpemente al no saber utilizar muy bien sus piernas para saltar alguna piedra o rama caída. El líquido vital y rojo de su cuerpo, muy distinto de los que había probado en su vida como prisionera, estaba saliendo de varias heridas a lo largo de sus extremidades y en el abdomen. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había sucedido aquello, pero después pensaría en eso. Ahora… ¿A dónde…?

Escuchó lo que más temía: unas pisadas a lo lejos estaban justo detrás de ella. Al hacer una maniobra para ver lo que había detrás sin dejar de correr, la distrajo de ver que se estaba aproximando a una empinada bastante larga. Al ver una figura parecida a un humano chilló y volvió la vista…justo para ver cómo el suelo caía abruptamente y la tierra se la tragaba.

En cierta forma voló al pasar de largo (y más con la velocidad a la que iba), vio su cabello ondearse lentamente como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, pero luego impactó contra la tierra con un gran golpe que casi la dejó sin aire, sin poder evitarlo, y se desmayó al instante. Rodó varios metros y se detuvo entre un montón de hojas.

El ente de ojos amarillos se detuvo justo antes de tocar el terreno empinado, y la observó al terminar de caer. Sonrió, pensando en lo fácil que era capturar animales salvajes, aunque…hubiese preferido los retos mayores. Eran los que más le gustaban.

Sin dejar de sonreír sacó su cuchilla, la misma que llevaba para casos 'especiales'. Se propuso, mmm…tal vez despellejar a la criatura. La sangre que emanaba de esas heridas era perfecta para su festín de pasión y locura. Ese estúpido de Flippy, al parecer no se había dado cuenta del líquido que cubría en parte a…bueno, sea quien sea.

Se relamió. « _Fin del juego_ » Pensó, sonriendo y mostrando sus colmillos.

**~Fin del capítulo~**

* * *

_**No merezco ningún tipo de perdón por haberme tardado tanto en subir éste capítulo u_u Disculpen las molestias, lectores queridos~  
****Últimamente**** no tengo mucho tiempo libre, y mi inspiración se fue al caño después de algunos sucesos que pasaron en mi casa, y mis emociones (que ironía) impidieron que pueda volver a escribir algún párrafo coherente en estos tiempos.**_

_**¡Pero! aquí estoy dejando el tercer capítulo. Como sé que no cumplo con mis promesas (defecto de fábrica, joder) voy a decir que el próximo capítulo...bueno, no sé cuando estará. Trataré de que sea lo antes posible, ahora que me recuperé un poco de esto.**_

_**Y, por supuesto, les doy agradecimientos profundos a aquellas personas que comentaron los capítulos 1 y 2:**_

_**Sukima moe, AsHeLy-Marron, **__**Marga16**_

_**De verdad se los agradezco.  
Respondiendo a la pregunta de Marga, aviso que si, habrá un poco de FlippyxFlaky n.n  
Y creo que también un poco de HandyxPetunia y CuddlesxGiggles.**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
